justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 10: Crown Me Mother
PREVIOUSLY ON... ”For this week’s Maxi Challenge, you will be doing '''drag makeovers' on some models we’ve selected!”'' queens cheer in excitement Via': G-G-G-Gingica and Derrick! How’s the challenge going? ''Gingica: I’m hard at work finishing up our outfits, but maybe I should just bring the unpolished versions to the runway like the other queens do.'' sound ''Natasha and Sasha!'' ''QOS: These past few episodes you’ve been serving us mediocre looks.'' ''Via: At this point in the competition, laziness of this kind is simply unacceptable.'' ''Sin D. Kate and Maddie Kate!'' ''HoWaffles: THIS is Sin D. I’ve been longing to see again!'' “'''Sin D. Kate'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' ''Gingica…'' ''Natasha…'' '''''After Natasha’s elimination… Sin D.: That was legendary! Gingica: (confessional) I’m still in the competition and I made it to the top three. It felt satisfying sending Natasha home. Natasha: (lipstick message) I always knew that TV shows cannot let successful black women win and BYF wasn't an exception tonight. I feel so sorry for all the Party City stores Gingica's going to shoplift until the last episode, but I feel proud that my sis OzQueen made it to that point, so right now I'm just gonna support ha. OzQueen: Stan list! Sin D.: Gingica doing us charity. Gingica: (wiping off the message) I’m glad I got to be the one that sent her home. OzQueen: Anyways, top 3 b*tches! Gingica: Wooo we made it! Sin D.: That’s two more untalented b*tches to send home. OzQueen: Getting rid of me isn’t that easy luv! Sin D.: Wait and see. Gingica: While y’all fight, the hosts are gonna put that crown on my head. OzQueen: Delusion, convince yourself. rucucucu Sin D.: (confessional) It’s great being in the top 3, but that still doesn’t erase the fact that I’m with two fierce @ss b*tches, getting rid of them might be harder than I expected. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Sin D.: (confessional) It’s our last day in the Werk Room! I don’t know what the hosts will put out tonight, but all I know is I can’t afford to f*ck up now! Gingica: Do y’all believe that THIS is the top 3 I predicted since the beginn- Sin D. and OzQueen: Shut up b*tch. queens burst into laughter OzQueen: What do y’all think the top 3 challenge is going to be? Gingica: I’m not sure but I know it’s gonna be something difficult to do. Sin D.: Isn’t every challenge difficult for you to do, Gingica? sound Gingica: B*tch… “Oooh girl!” OzQueen: Saved by the bell! “She done already done had herses!” Greetings to our Top 3! You are inching closer and closer to the crown, and soon enough, you might be named the Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme!... If you make it count. Remember, a good queen always has the charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent to rise above any challenge! So show us your worth and SCHNAP OUT OF IT! Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hosts: Our treacherous Top 3! How are we feeling ladies? queens cheer in excitement You’re inches away from the crown! That’s why we want to see the real extent of your talent. For your final Maxi Challenge, you are asked to write a rap verse for the remix to… . . . . . . . . . . Call Me Mother by RuPaul! queens scream Your rap verse should be around 10 bars (20 lines). But wait… that’s not all! You are also asked to write a speech on why you should win this season of Beat Yo Face. Additionally, you are asked to create a FaceYourManga look that will be used in the finale of the season! Finally, on the runway tonight, category is… Best Drag! Wow us with the absolute finest specimen of your drag, a look that encapsulates your unique style and personality! You have 72 hours to submit your verse, monologue, finale FaceYourManga look, and runway look to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *Gingica 4/4 *OzQueen 4/4 *Sin D. Kate 4/4 Tic Tac Lunch Who do we have here? Oh, it’s Gingica! enters Hosts: How are you doing our dear? Gingica: I’m great, thank you! Hosts: Now tell us, how do you feel about having reached the end of the competition? Gingica: Of course I expected myself to be on top, or else I wouldn’t have participated. But deeply, I’m still surprised I was able to survive every episode. Hosts: Interesting, do you think you have a shot at winning? Gingica: I sure do, but with Sin winning left and right, it’s gonna be difficult... A killing tonight. hosts chuckle Hosts: Thank you for your time! It’s our very own ethnic gay-sha, OzQueen! Hosts: Hey queen, how are you feeling tonight? OzQueen: A little stressed out. Hosts: How do you feel about being in the top three with Gingica and Sin D.? OzQueen: I think this top three is deserving even though Sin D. doesn't know how to make good outlines and stuff and Gingica serves a lot of food ‘cause she gets eat up every time she wears a shirt and a skirt. rucucucu hosts laugh Hosts: Do you think you can beat them and win the crown? OzQueen: I will beat them trust and believe mama, I'm better than both of them, I have better ways to edit and I don't take no b*tchy compliments, because I know they will. Hosts: Thank you so much! Now we have our daring angel, Sin D. Kate! Hosts: How’s everything Sin D.? Sin D.: I’m still steamrolling through the competition so everything’s going great! hosts laugh Hosts: Did you ever think you'd make it this far in the competition? Sin D.: I didn't think I'd make it this far because from the start I KNEW I could slay. From the moment I won episode one it kept going up from there. Periodt. hosts chuckle Hosts: How do you feel about your overall performance throughout? Sin D.: I am really satisfied to say the least. I'm really happy that I have 4 challenge wins under my belt and didn't, at least, get to leave some unfinished business behind. Hosts: Thank you for joining us tonight! Sin D.: Thank you! Performance Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Put your hands together for a live performance to Call Me Mother by our Top 3! claps queens bust out a final pose and the song ends cheers Runway Via BYF S03E10 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E10 Runway.jpg HoWaffles BYF S03E10 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Tonight, it’s all family. How are we feeling? QOS: Girl, I’m getting flashbacks from season two’s finale… HoWaffles: I’m serving you Rebecca Glasscock-a-doodle-doo! Via: Classique fantastique! This week, we challenged our queens to put their own twist on RuPaul’s Call Me Mother! And on the runway, category is… Best Drag! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Gingica! QOS: Ouch! I think I just got stung! Gingica: (voiceover) My designer made spiky outfit is phenomenal. Every step I'm serving face, body and stung. Side note, each is removable, so watch out! HoWaffles: She didn’t just die, she crystallized! Via: Ugh, what a prick! . . . . Next up, OzQueen! QOS: Absolutely AU-some! OzQueen: (voiceover) My look for tonight, I chose to do what the best of the best represents, the gold, gold chains, crowns and complementary accessories, based on old bird cage dresses and the queen of England. Queen of England but make it ghetto and gold xoxo. HoWaffles: Crowned for glory! Via: One flew over the cucu’s nest! . . . . Last but not least, Sin D. Kate! QOS: She’s been framed! Sin D.: (voiceover) Tonight I am giving you the best of both worlds honey. I combined my two aesthetics and giving you fantasy world filled with a sh*t ton of tempera paint along with a pinch of elegance. HoWaffles: Well this is a port-treat. Via: Moan-a Lisa! Judges' Critiques Our girls, we just want to show you our gratitude and tell you how much we are all proud of you for making it this far. It truly do take charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent to just make it past round one. Now, let’s get on to the judges’ critiques. Starting with Gingica! QOS: I’m so proud of you this season! We’ve finally seen you come to your full potential and shine! Ginger Boiiii is no longer here. All that is left is the one and only Gingica. Tonight, your rap verse was… iffy but I still enjoyed it. Not the best representation of you but still, not bad! Your look tonight is so amazing! You’re serving galaxy porcupine and I love it! You’ve shown us so many different types of looks this season from glamor to camp and high fashion, avant-garde looks.This look sums up your whole run. Polished, beautiful and highly creative. Great job! HoWaffles: I was really satisfied with your overall performance tonight. Your look is without a doubt my favorite look on the runway tonight and one of the best looks BYF has ever seen! The close attention to details, the color scheme, the polish, the pumps, the mug, everything is executed so perfectly. I found your rap verse to be a bit too loaded, although I love its idea and theme. Generally, you were an amazing competitor to have this season, not once did you fully disappoint us and I can wholeheartedly say you deserve your placement in the top three. Amazing job! Via: I found your rap verse to be a little… questionable, to say the least. The lyrics are confusing at parts and it could’ve been more thought-out and unique to you and your personality. As for your runway look, WOW! You really have been serving sleek, stylish, avant-garde looks the whole season and this feels like the perfect culmination of that. It’s a nicely constructed, simple yet memorable design and I see that you paid attention to my wig critiques the past few weeks because you finally picked one that actually works with the outfit. Good job! Thank you, Gingica. Next, OzQueen! QOS: OzQueen, look at this. It is hilarious. That’s what I was thinking during your verse, it was just so iconic! It really shows who you are which is such an insanely unique and funny person. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come this season. Going all the way back to that iconic and controversial coin look from the first episode I knew you would be someone special to watch out for. You constantly made us laugh and impressed us with your amazing looks. Tonight’s look is cute! It’s not the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen from you and it doesn’t give me “Best Drag” but I don’t really care! I love the bird cage parts of your look but the crown looks like an afterthought. All in all, I’m so happy that you’ve made it to the Top 3. Great job! HoWaffles: Your verse was very comedic and funny, showcasing every bit of your lavishing personality, it gave me Onika Maraj realness and I was here for it! Your look on the runway tonight is beautiful, polished and fine-tuned as expected, I just don’t think this completely defines your best drag though. I love the details on the top piece and the addition of a crown but the bottom portion of the outfit doesn’t work much for me and seems very out of place. Overall, you came into this competition with a goal and you STAMPED your name on everyone’s heads, you are the true representation of a fierce finalist, congratulations and great job! Via: I loved your verse and how you came for practically every single one of your sisters! It’s got a nice flow and really showcases your individuality and “brand”, so to say, that we loved so much throughout the competition. Moving on to your look, I’m not crazy about it. The puffy sleeves on the forearms are an odd choice, I don’t quite understand what’s the deal with the bird cage-like structures and the tights don’t quite match the color scheme of the rest of the outfit. Good job, but it could’ve been better. Thank you, OzQueen. Finally, Sin D. Kate! QOS: Throughout the season, you’ve constantly wowed us with your talent. Tonight, your verse was really good! It was not my favorite verse from tonight but it really fit your personality which is super clever and entertaining. Your look tonight is so beautiful. It really is one of the best looks I’ve seen on this season, let alone the whole show! I love the art theme and the frame ties everything together. We’ve always had high expectations of you but you still manage to blow us away! Amazing job! HoWaffles: To be frankly honest we didn’t expect much from you at the beginning of the season, but when you came out with that camp couture gown in episode 1 and ultimately won, our opinions started to change. Ever since, you floored the competition with your sense of style, humor, and personality. You truly were a blow in the back for all of us hosting. Your look tonight is absolutely magnificent, I love the concept, the execution, and the polish, and most of all small details you added such as paint splatters on the back and the portrait frame. Your verse is also really funny and showcases your personality in a very unique way. Ultimately, you are a fierce competitor and we are very glad to have you compete this season, great job! Via: Your verse is fierce, nothing special, though I did enjoy the rhymes and flow, but your look… a true chef-d'œuvre. I’m not joking when I say this could be in the Louvre! The gown itself with all those flowers is amazing, but the paint stroke-like texture, the matching wig, and the framing of it all with, well, a frame is what makes it so unique and special. We’ve known that you can serve conceptual creations like no one else, but you’ve truly outdone yourself tonight. Amazing job! Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. queens leave the main stage Deliberation Just between us squirrel friends, what do we think? Starting off with Gingica. QOS: Gingica has been on all three seasons on this show and this is the furthest she’s ever gotten, and for good reason. From her first look in season one to today, she’s grown a tremendous amount. Her Amazonian Goddess, her Zodiac looks and so many others have been some of the best looks we have ever seen. She’s also shined in the challenges with her great personality and sense of humor. HoWaffles: I am incredibly proud of her progression and overall storyline this season. She really showed us how much she’s developed since the last two seasons and she didn’t do it on the lowkey. To this day, I still consider her Amazonian Goddess runway the best look this season. Other than continuously turning out polished looks each week, we got to see her bright and joyful personality in several challenges such as The Shrew and the movie challenge. She sure had her low points, but I truly see her as a BYF success story. Via: She’s grown a lot since the last time she competed, and she came back in full force. Though it’s misfired sometimes, she has brought creativity, uniqueness and, above all, polish every week. The only thing she’s lacking in, and I hate to say it, is personality. I think she could’ve been a bit more risky sometimes and shown us more of who she really is. Gingica definitely still has some growing to do, but damn it, she has the fire in her eyes and I know she’ll go very far. How about OzQueen? QOS: I always knew OzQueen would do amazing in this competition. She has such a unique personality and her sense of humor is something special. We started off with those costumey looks but finally became more comfortable and gave us serve after serve. She always brings that fun factor and doesn’t take herself too seriously but she’s still extremely fierce. HoWaffles: From day one I expected so much from OzQueen and definitely had a huge magnifying glass on her, and as I expected, she truly came through this season. OzQueen has what most queens wish for, a sense of style, and a very unique personality. Not only did she serve us some of the best looks I’ve ever seen week after week (see Zodiac Eleganza and Seeing Double), but she also provided us with one of the most hysterical moments this season, such as her JDQween shoplifting gossip in The Shrew and legend madame Quantifashira Delrese 500. She truly is a super queen. Via: OzQueen is such an eccentric, kooky queen, and that’s a good thing. Her humor, personality and bizarre, unconventional sense of creativity is what brought her this far, and she’s shown countless times that she cannot be put in a box because she’ll immediately turn around and serve something that’s completely different from the last time we saw her. I really find her so endearing, iconic and a very strong contender for the crown, but she’s surrounded by equally fierce b*tches, and that’s what’s gonna make the final decision a very hard one. And finally, Sin D. Kate. QOS: Ms. Four Challenge Wins! She’s definitely been a frontrunner in this competition. She’s given us so many unique concepts and looks with barely any slip ups. She can be beautiful and be funny and vulnerable… she’s a queen for all seasons. But will this one be hers? HoWaffles: As I said in my critique for her, I didn’t expect much from Sin D. at the beginning. But my god did she take me by surprise, I didn’t expect her to absolutely demolish this competition, after all, 4 challenge wins isn’t an easy feat! Like the other two, she also served us looks each week, unlike the other two, she proved her sense of style in day one with that amazing campy gown. Not only did she show us fashion and humor, she also gave us vulnerability and rawness! In my opinion, she’s what I call a TP… a total package. Via: When she first came here, I knew that Sin D. could bring it, but I honestly didn’t expect her to bring it like this. Like OzQueen, she’s super versatile and unpredictable, though I find her aesthetic a bit more refined in some ways. She’s got a solid sense of style and has really been an excellent, unstoppable force of a contestant in every way. I know she’ll make it far no matter what but I’d really love to see her walk out with the crown. Silence! We’ve made our decision. Welcome back ladies. It has come to a point where you either get the crown, or you don’t. We want to know the true extent of your passion to win this competition… . . . . Why should you, and not your competitors, be named The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme? Starting with Gingica. Gingica: The reason why I should win is that I have put so much time and effort into my work, even at times where I wanted to give up. I personally think that I have also had the most growth in the past 3 seasons. My iconic debut with Ginger Boiiii entering the Werk Room in boy drag, which was embarrassing, and having my first look be a drawing along with Via D'Agem. hosts chuckle I want to show these kids that, being less good at something doesn't mean you'll never ameliorate, because you will become better and you will own the world. My time at Beat Yo Face has been a roller-coaster, an EXPERIENCE, but after 3 seasons... I do want that f*cking crown on me. hosts laugh Thank you, Gingica. How about you, OzQueen? OzQueen: I think I should win because i'm the baddest b*tch in the fanmade game. I've been doing this for 4 years, I have what it needs to be a fashion fanmade creator, I have what it takes to be the reigning queen of fanmades, I have what everyone needs in this competition. I might crack jokes from time to time, but that just shows that I have charisma, I'm unique by turning bland images into wig snatching fanmades, I have the nerve to use a coin costume as a runway look hosts laugh, and most importantly, I have the talent to make them look sickening... because I’m what? OzQueen. loses it Just that, being who I am just makes me the best fanmade maker in the competition, I deserve the crown..... PERIODT! Thank you, OzQueen. Lastly, Sin D. Kate. Sin D.: I deserve to win not only because of my 4 challenge wins, but because of my ability to bring it to you every time. I brought camp, I brought glamour, I brought laughter to y’all, hell I even brought vulnerability. I feel like I'm a jack of all trades and to me that's what represents the Wiki's Next Sass Supreme. Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Thank you for your speeches ladies, but we have still not made the decision as to who should take home the crown. We need to see you lipsync… for your lives. queens are shocked Elimination Three queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Cattitude by Miley Cyrus and RuPaul. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts queens bust out their best moves Gingica: (confessional) I feel like I belong here, I worked my @ss off to be here, and I'll continue until I beat these b*tches and win this competition. OzQueen: (confessional) I'm a queen, these 2 b*tches beside me are just some add ons to the competition. I want to win, this is my time to show who I am, it’s what I deserve b*tch! Sin D.: (confessional) Being in the top 3 means I have to pull out all the stops. But honestly, I'm not scared of these h0es. They're some of the most threatening queens this season and I could take them down anytime in a pinch. song ends hosts clap . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tonight, we're eliminating... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...no one. queens gasp Hosts: Condragulations! You will all be moving on to the Grand Finale, where we’ll be crowning The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme! Hold on to those tucks ‘cause your work here isn’t done just yet! Now, we want to hear from you, the fans. Are you... #TeamGingica? #TeamOzQueen? ...or #TeamSinD? Let your voice be heard in the comments section below! Now ladies, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts